STAYCATION
by arrrhgisborne
Summary: Steve Rogers, Loki and Thor staying at home over the weekend instead of going away with their friends...


STAYCATION

Steve looked up from the book he was reading in bed to see Loki standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, wearing nothing but a pair of low slung dark jeans. Steve could not keep his eyes from travelling south, noticing that Loki hadn't even bothered with buttoning the jeans. A soft-looking patch of dark curls were visible amongst the open buttons. Steve cleared his throat and forced himself to raise his eyes. Not that that was helping, as he drank in the sight of Loki's chiselled abs, his beautifully pale skin and dusky pink nipples. After what seemed like forever Steve looked up at Loki's face, his face that was so gorgeous it was almost painful to look at. Not that Steve wasn't used to feeling like that around Loki. His pink lips, emerald green eyes, dark lashes and the wavy black locks framing it all. Steve discreetly put his book down in his lap, trying to hide his growing erection.

"Loki", he said, somewhat hoarsely. "Did you want something?"

Loki smiled softly.

"You didn't go to the cottage with all the others", he said. "Why is that?"

Steve shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it. We've been there practically every other weekend this year, I just felt like staying at home. You and Thor stayed here as well", he pointed out.

Loki gave him a crooked smile, as he absently (or not so absently) lifted his hand and softly scratched the skin just above the lining of his jeans.

"Well, I think me and Thor have a very different approach to staying at home than you." He pulled himself away from the doorway and slowly sauntered towards the bed. "Actually… I thought you may find our approach much more to your liking." He climbed on top of the bed, kneeling at the foot end.

Steve's mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Oh? How so?" he managed to get out.

Loki snaked one of his hands inside his jeans and started palming himself.

"It's a lot more physical than say… reading a book", he murmured. "Would you like to kiss me, Steve? To touch me? Hm?" Without waiting for a reply, Loki grabbed Steve's right hand and shoved it down the front of his jeans. Steve gasped at the feeling of Loki's thick, rock hard length in his hand. Almost without thinking he started to stroke it.

"Oh, fuck…" he moaned. "More than anything. But won't Thor…"

Loki put his hand on top of Steve's, guiding him.

"Mmn… won't Thor what…?" he moaned, licking his lips. Steve shuddered at the sight of it.

"Won't Thor… object to this? He seems… oh, shit… kind of possessive."

Loki shifted closer to Steve.

"Oh, that he is", he said with a short laugh. "Like you wouldn't imagine."

Steve gulped.

"Should we… should we be doing this? With him in the same house?"

Loki leaned forward, grabbed a hold of Steve's t-shirt and yanked him into a kneeling position, his face so close he could feel Loki's breath on his lips.

"Do you really want to stop this?" he murmured, giving Steve's lower lip a slow stroke of his tongue. Steve whimpered.

"Fuck, no", Steve groaned. He surged forward and claimed Loki's mouth in a sloppy, searing kiss. The wet sounds of their lips and tongues made him even harder, if that was even possible. Loki pulled at the hem of Steve's t-shirt and Steve reluctantly let go of Loki's cock to raise his arms, letting Loki pull it off and throw it into a corner. Loki immediately ducked his head and started to lick and suck at Steve's nipples.

"Shit!" Steve shouted. "Oh, shit, Loki…!" Loki gave a pleased sound, closing his lips around the left nipple, flicking his tongue at it, sucking it into his mouth and grazing it with his sharp teeth. As soon as he felt satisfied, he righted himself back up, draped his arms around Steve's neck and started kissing him again. Steve let his hands roam all over Loki, dragging his fingers over his nipples, grabbing his trim waist tightly, stroking his back. Soon he shoved his hands down the back of Loki's jeans, stroking the velvety smooth skin of his ass cheeks, before giving in to the urge of squeezing them and pulling them apart.

"Mm, yes, touch me…" Loki whimpered, between their wet, sloppy kisses. Steve was happy to oblige. He pulled Loki's cheeks apart with one hand, and let the fingers of the other one ghost over his tight opening. He rubbed at it with his index finger, before pushing the tip in. Loki gasped and Steve almost thought he was hurt, but then he noticed the blissful smile on his face and took that as encouragement. He ground their crotches together, squeezed and stroked Loki's ass and pushed his finger deeper inside, rubbing at Loki's inner warmth.

"Feel good, babe?" Steve breathed.

"So good..." Loki muttered. "Love your finger… your hands… More."

"More?"

"Mm, more…!"

Steve groaned, bit down on Loki's lower lip and pushed another finger inside him, thrusting both of them in and out.

"Fuuuck…" he murmured against Loki's wet lips. "Wanted this… wanted you since you were thirteen… can't believe this…"

Loki left a trail of kisses along Steve's jaw and neck before licking his ear.

"You wanted to fuck me when I was thirteen?" he said, laughing breathlessly.

Steve took a firmer hold of Loki's ass and then added a third finger inside him.

"You were so fucking beautiful, even back then", he muttered. "And then you got to be so fucking hot… but you were Thor's baby brother, so you were off limits." He curled his fingers slightly, against that special spot deep inside. Loki bit down on Steve's earlobe, groaning in pleasure. "And then it turned out you weren't brothers, but you were still his… fuck, Loki…!"

Loki shoved his tongue back inside Steve's mouth, kissing him senseless, grabbing his thick biceps for support.

"And here we are, ten years later", Loki managed to choke out. "Does it feel good to you?" he said with a laugh.

Steve pumped his fingers in and out of Loki with a furious pace.

"So fucking good…!" he hissed. "Fuck, I need to feel your ass around my cock…" Suddenly Loki put both of his hands on Steve's chest and pushed him away. Bewildered, Steve thought he had done something wrong, but then Loki pushed him down on his back. His long, clever fingers yanked down the sweats that Steve was wearing, exposing his cock. He was so fucking hard it was almost embarrassing, his cock curving so much the tip almost touched his belly button. Loki licked his lips with a greedy glint in his eyes, before ducking his head and swallowing down Steve's cock in one go. Steve gave a hoarse shout, almost blowing his load right there and then. Loki swirled his tongue around his rock hard length, from the base all the way to the tip, where pre-cum had been trickling out slowly ever since Loki turned up in his bedroom. Loki's dark hair tumbled around his head in soft waves, tickling Steve's balls. Steve groaned deeply as Loki went further down on him, his throat swallowing him down. Almost of their own accord, Steve's hands came up to fist Loki's hair, pushing him down even more.

"Oh, god, Loki…! Shit, so good… you're so fucking good…!"

Loki pulled his lips off Steve's cock with a loud pop, smirking as he licked broad stripes up and down its sides. Steve couldn't seem to catch his breath. His chest was heaving, sweat breaking out everywhere.

"I don't… shit… I don't have any lube", he managed to stutter. "Should I…"

Loki gave one last suck on each of Steve's balls, before sitting back, twisting out of his jeans and letting them drop to the floor next to the bed. He leaned back on one of his hands, while slowly, teasingly, stroking his cock with the other.

"You should eat me out", he said, tilting his head to the side.

Steve almost choked.

"You… you sure?" he stammered. Loki just nodded, with a crooked smile. He let go of his cock and rose up on all fours, facing the foot of the bed. He arched his back a little, raising his ass up in the air.

Steve frantically scrambled to get out of his sweats and rose up on his knees behind Loki, lifting his hands once again to stroke and squeeze the two beautiful, lilywhite mounds in front of him. He used both of his thumbs to pull the cheeks apart, and then kissed and licked the smooth skin of the right one, before gently biting into it. Loki gave a pleased sound and shifted slightly in front of Steve. Steve could feel his cock practically dripping with pre-cum. He licked tentatively over Loki's rosy, puckered entrance, finding the texture very much to his liking, and then painting a broad stripe from the base of Loki's balls, up over the entrance and all the way up to the dimples on his lower back. He pressed a hard kiss to Loki's tight opening, before licking at it again. After a short while of this, he made his tongue as pointy as possible and then pushed it inside.

"Ooh, yessss….." Loki hissed, his breathing sounding a bit more laboured.

Steve pulled Loki's ass cheeks even further apart, hoping to get even closer to the delicious heat within, alternating between thrusting his tongue in and out, licking around the rim and placing open mouthed kisses to the whole area.

"So this is where you are", a deep voice said, coming from the doorway. Steve's head whipped round to the side and his eyes found a stark naked Thor standing there, watching them, while casually stroking his monstrosity of a cock. Steve completely froze, with his thumbs still pulling apart Loki's ass cheeks.

Meanwhile Loki turned his head to the side, smiled warmly at Thor and purred:

"Mm, brother, you're just in time…"

Horrified, Steve let go of Loki and shied away from him, sitting up at the side of the bed, grabbing a cushion and covering his weeping cock.

"Thor, now… this…" he stammered, lost for words.

"Is this the part where you tell me this isn't what it looks like?" Thor rumbled, but with a smirk on his face. "Because I have to tell you, Steven… my brother on all fours, in your bed, with your tongue shoved inside his ass… it's pretty hard to make it seem like something else. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Thor, please, I…. I don't…" He shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

Thor walked inside the room, all the way up to the bed. He grabbed Loki's chin and tilted his head up, before giving him a rough, sloppy kiss. He gave Steve a wicked smile, as he turned around and sat down in the chair that was standing at the desk beside the bed. He spread his legs wide, grabbed his cock and started stroking himself again.

"Don't say anything", he said. "Keep going. And make it good."

Steve just stared at him. His eyes slipped down to Thor's enormous cock for a second and he just couldn't fathom how Loki managed to take that inside him every day.

Loki wiggled his hips a little.

"Come on, Steve", he whined impatiently. "Get on with it."

Steve shot one last look at Thor, who just nodded. Steve scooted back on the bed, turned to Loki and felt his mouth watering at the sight of him. He lifted his hand and rubbed his fingertips over Loki's entrance, pushing first one, then two, then three fingers inside, while kissing and biting his ass cheeks.

"Oh, Steve…" Loki moaned. "Mm… your tongue… give me your tongue…"

Steve pulled his fingers out and immediately replaced them with his pointed tongue, wiggling it inside and licking at the outside. His chin got increasingly sloppier, saliva dribbling down his neck. The sound of his kissing mixed with loud slurps and he felt an urgent need to shove his cock inside Loki.

"Do it", Thor said. "Fuck him, Steve." Steve turned his head to the side and looked over at Thor, who was tugging more fiercely at his cock now, his chest heaving, just like Steve's. It dawned on him that the two of them had obviously planned this. Well, then. Steve rose up on his knees, took a firm hold on Loki's hips and shoved him backwards against his crotch. He placed his cock in the wet cleft of Loki's ass, dragging the underside up and down it a few times.

"You like that?" he said.

"Yeah… Mm, yes, I do… fuck me, Steve, impale me…!"

"Oh, fuuuck, Loki…" Steve groaned, heat already pooling deep down in his lower abdomen. He dragged his cock up and down Loki's cleft, letting the saliva and pre-cum serve as lubrication. When he found he could not wait anymore, he grabbed the base of his cock with his right hand, pulled Loki's left ass cheek to the side and started to push inside. He managed to get about half his cock inside before there was any real resistance. He held still for a minute, letting Loki get used to the stretch. When Loki gave a slight nod, Steve took a new, firmer hold of his hips and roughly shoved the rest of the way in. Loki gasped and arched his back. Steve held absolutely still, savouring the impossibly tight, wet heat around his cock. He couldn't wait to shove himself back in, so he pulled out almost all the way before pounding back in, holding Loki up with a grip that was sure to leave bruises. This was everything he had ever dreamt of, all of it: the backs of Loki's creamy thighs resting against the front of Steve's own thighs, the sweat shimmering on Loki's lower back, curls sticking to the moisture on his neck, the hot iron grip all around Steve's cock.

Steve took a deep breath, pulled out all the way this time, waited for a second, and then thrusted back in. He repeated this, gathering speed as he went, and soon the room was filled with the harsh sound of skin slapping fast against skin and the wet, sloppy sounds as he thrust in and out. Steve had never been this turned on before in his life and he felt like he could never get enough of this. He wanted to fuck Loki again, even though he was still fucking him.

After a couple of minutes Steve felt himself getting closer. He sped up even more, the bed's head board slamming against the wall.

"I'm getting close, baby…!" he gasped. "So fucking close… I'm gonna cum…!"

Loki whimpered and moaned beneath him.

"Me too…" he muttered. "Oh, do it… cum inside me… fill me up…!"

That was what did it for Steve. He felt his groin tighten, shoved Loki backwards against his lap and came deep inside him, filling him up with thick ropes of cum. There was so much of it he could feel it spilling out around his cock. Almost without thinking, he sat back on his knees with Loki in his lap, stuttering his hips as if to pump his cum even deeper inside him. Steve snaked an arm around Loki's waist, feeling the sticky remnants of Loki's own release on his taught stomach. A deep, guttural groan to the side told him that Thor was cumming, as well.

And the weekend wasn't over.


End file.
